Nobody Loves Me!
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Sealand has always tried to be recognized as independent. Then he meets an African boy who basically is ignored altogether, and Sealand welcomes him like family. This one-shot story features OC Bir Tawil.


AXIS POWERS HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya/Weekly Gentosha

It was another typical day for the U.N. General Assembly. As the other nations start walking toward the meeting room, a lone little boy in a sailor's uniform is trying to get each of their attention, but the nations ignore him. This little boy is known as Sealand, a micronation unrecognized by the U.N. as an independent country.

"Dash it all!" yelled Sealand in anger. "Nobody gives a tick about me! What do I have to do to get recognized?!" Sealand continues to walk around outside the meeting room to notice more nations walk by. Then, he saw a small little boy with black skin try to get the attention of Egypt and two other nations.  
"Hold a smidge," Sealand thought. "What's he doing? I'd better check into this."

As Sealand looks on in secret, Egypt simply ignored the little boy and headed into the meeting room. Not only that, Egypt was blocking out the sounds of constant bickering from Sudan and his little rebelious sister. Also, Sudan and South Sudan never noticed the little boy.  
"Infidel slime!" the little boy cried angrily. "How can you leave me to die, you cold-hearted monsters?!"  
Sealand saw a bit of himself in the young boy and decided to introduce himself.  
"Top o'the morning, lad!" spoke Sealand cheerfully.  
"What's there to be cheerful about?!" the little boy snapped. "I'm being treated like a monster! An abomination! It's like I don't exist!"  
"I know just how you feel, chap," Sealand added. "Nobody recognizes me for the country I am."  
"You're a nation, too?" the young boy asked.  
"Well, like I said before, I'm not a country yet, but I soon will be. My name is Sealand. What's your angle, chap?"

"My name is Bir Tawil," the African boy tearfully replied. "I used to live harmoniously with Egypt and Sudan."  
"So that's why you're with them a smidge earlier," Sealand noted.  
"That's right," Bir Tawil continued. "For a while, they were battling for my attention, until someone made a mess of our home. What was left over was me and a seaside home. Egypt and Sudan both claimed it and left me to rot! I noticed that someone has eyebrows as big as yours."  
"Eyebrows?" Sealand said with a shock, knowing he has big eyebrows, but more importantly who else does. "Half a moment, Bir Tawil, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
"I've got a score to settle with him for ruining my life!" Bir Tawil angrily replied. "That diabolical nation England!"  
"Figured he do such a repulsive deed as this!" Sealand added. "There's no justice in this world!"  
"You're mad at England, too, Sealand?" Bir Tawil asked.  
"Bloody right I am!" he replied. "That jerk caused me to be marooned! Once I'm finally recognized as an independent nation, old jerk face will have to acknolwedge me!"

"You're amazing, Sealand!" Bir Tawil smiled. "You hate England's guts as much as me. Well, I hate Egypt, Sudan and his sister, but England did ruin it for me."  
"Glad to have you aboard, Bir Tawil!" Sealand tipped his beret.  
"Are there other people like me?" asked Bir Tawil.  
"Scabs of them, my friend," Sealand replied, walking Bir Tawil away from the U.N. Building. "We have our own group who want to be recognized as real countries, too! And we're happy to welcome you aboard!"  
"_Shukran jazilan_, Sealand, for helping me," Bir Tawil cried happily. "Will your friends accept me as I am?"  
"Chap, as long as you who you are, we all except each other!" Sealand chimed as he and Bir Tawil headed down to a nearby toy store where the other micronations are hanging out.  
"I feel this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship," Bir Tawil sighed happily.

HETALIA EXTRA  
The region of Bir Tawil was the end result of a border dispute between Egypt and Sudan. The United Kingdom created a border to settle the dispute. Both Egypt and Sudan laid claim to an area known as the Hala'ib Triangle which borders the Red Sea. When the outline of Bir Tawil was revealed, both Egypt and Sudan denied claims to the land declaring it uninhabitable.

_shukran jazilan_: "Thank you very much" in Arabic.


End file.
